Zekrom (Pokémon)
|} Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekrom) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Zekrom is the game mascot of Pokémon White, appearing on the boxart. Along with and , it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova Region. Zekrom fuses with using the DNA Splicers to become Black Kyurem. Biology Zekrom is a black, bipedal Pokémon resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It has red scleras, white irises, and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. There are six pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, two in the upper jaw and four in the lower. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. When its emotions surge, it enters Overdrive mode and its tail lights up with a blue light. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion. This tail produces energy for its attacks and emits an anti-gravity field, allowing Zekrom to fly through the air with minimal effects from aerodynamic resistance and gravity. It can cause several thunderstorms in one area, and it normally hides in thunderclouds. In a Unova myth about the twin heroes, Zekrom sided with the younger brother who sought for ideals. It is a genderless species. It is the only Pokémon that can learn , though it is commonly associated with the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Zekrom (M14) Zekrom appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In the former, it is controlled by Damon, while in the latter, it is controlled by . Along with , Zekrom can speak through telepathy. Zekrom debuted in a cameo in the opening sequence of In The Shadow of Zekrom!. It made its full appearance later on, where it appeared above the skies of Nuvema Town. Its huge lightning bolt zapped , making it unable to use its electricity. It reappeared in Enter Iris and Axew!, where Pikachu recovered its powers after being zapped again by another of Zekrom's lightning bolts. Minor appearances A Zekrom appeared in a fantasy in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!. A Zekrom appeared in the beginning of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was summoned by a Unbound in Dahara City one hundred years prior to the events of the , alongside a and . The three fought Hoopa, but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes. In Pokémon Generations ]] Zekrom briefly appeared at the end of The King Returns, under the ownership of . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Zekrom is a major character in the of White—Victini and Zekrom by Momota Inoue. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zekrom makes an appearance in an image while the Shadow Triad plot to steal the Dark Stone from Clay. awakened it from the stone and it is currently with him. It first appeared in Finding Truth. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Ryouga uses a Burst Heart with a Zekrom inside of it to Burst, allowing him to use the abilities that the Pokémon possesses. In the Pokémon BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga N befriends a Zekrom atop Dragonspiral Tower and uses it to enforce his ideal of turning Unova into a country where only Pokémon reside. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Zekrom appears on the stage, where it will cover itself in a ball of lightning and hit the stage. Any fighters it touches will be damaged and if it hits the side of the stage, the stage will be tipped. It will also destroy the steps attached to the stage, if there are any. Trophy information Zekrom's jet-black body contrasts sharply with the pure white of Reshiram, but the two do have some similarities: both are Legendary Pokémon said to have world- destroying powers. Zekrom's tail acts as a generator that can scorch the world with lightning, but it is said to assist those who wish to build an ideal world. Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=296|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (only one)}} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Cave: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Violight (special)}} |area=Obsidian Edge }} |area=Sealed Door: The Place to Return To, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Zekrom Appears}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (Special Boss)}} |area=Sky Ruins}} |area=Area 20: Stage 14}} |} |} In events |Ash's Zekrom|Japanese|Japan|100|July 9, 2011 July 16 to September 30, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Ash's Zekrom|Korean|South Korea|100|December 22, 2011 to February 29, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Dutch Spring 2012 Zekrom|English|The Netherlands|100|February 18, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Spring 2012 Zekrom|English|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Spring 2012 Zekrom|French|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to 25, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Spring 2012 Zekrom|German|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Spring 2012 Zekrom|Italian|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Spring 2012 Zekrom|Spanish|Wi-Fi|100|March 10 to April 8, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|October 5 to 21, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|American region|Online|60|October 12 to ???, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Zekrom|American region|Online|100|October 12 to ???, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Zekrom}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- and Wish Park. Zekrom seeks for ideals and wishes for a strong and noble world. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Zekrom has a catch rate of 45. This is likely due to it being a required capture during the storyline of Pokémon Black and White. * Zekrom was first revealed simultaneously alongside on both the official English and Japanese Pokémon websites on May 28, 2010. This makes them the first two Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * On May 31, 2010, two weeks prior to the official revelation of Zekrom's type, Shōko Nakagawa spoke about her love of Pokémon on her blog and mentioned that because of that, she wanted to get a Zekrom. This statement was then quickly removed. * Zekrom has the highest base and base stat total of all Pokémon. * Zekrom is the heaviest Pokémon introduced in Generation V and the heaviest Pokémon. * Zekrom, as well as , made an appearance alongside and a Poké Ball in 2010's . * Zekrom is Ken Sugimori's favorite Pokémon from Pokémon Black and White.What is Ken Sugimori's favourite Pokémon? (archived) * In the Generation V games, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem use different variations of the same battle theme. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, however, Zekrom's version (featuring electric sound effects) is used for all three Pokémon. Origin Zekrom and its counterpart are based on the concept of in , directly referenced by Zekrom's Japanese species: the Black Yin Pokémon. According to Ken Sugimori, Zekrom was designed to have a tougher and more masculine design to contrast to Reshiram's light, airy, feminine design. While the black design matches Zekrom's yin species names (yin being characterized by dark), its masculine design contrasts with yin (yin being characterized as feminine). Zekrom's tail, the center point of its design, is based on an electric .Interview with Ken Sugimori and development team Appearance-wise, it somewhat resembles a midsized to large theropod dinosaur, such as or , and a . The crest on its head is based on a thundercloud. The mythology about how Zekrom and Reshiram came about, regarding two brothers infighting, also bears some similarities to or . There is also some resemblance to the Zoroastrian belief of two equally powerful deities, one representing light and truth, and the other representing lies and darkness. In this case, Zekrom can be taken to resemble , as opposed to Reshiram resembling , although Zekrom is not evil; rather it is an equally powerful opposing Legendary Pokémon. Name origin Zekrom is derived from 黒 kuro (black). Ken Sugimori has also stated that Ze was used because it was a harder, stronger sound than 's Re, and Zekrom is a "powerful, strong character."Official Nintendo Magazine UK, Issue 65 In other languages |fr=Zekrom|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Zekrom|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Zekrom|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Zekrom|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=제크로무 Zekrom|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=捷克羅姆 / 捷克罗姆 Jiékèluómǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |el=Ζεκρομ Zekrom|elmeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Зекром Zekrom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Zekrom (M14) * Tao trio * Tao trio (Adventures) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Zekrom es:Zekrom fr:Zekrom it:Zekrom ja:ゼクロム zh:捷克罗姆